Saranghaeyo, My Mochi ZhouRy Pairing
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: I'm back! :D


Sebuah FF NC dari Author yadong nan abal.

Cast : SuJu M Zhou Mi & SuJu M Henry.

Rated : M

Author : kimsyifa13 Ran Syifa Chairannisa (promosii hehe *digampar*)

WARNING!

Yaoi, boys love, NC, Lemon, OOC, banyak adegan KISSU, MPreg.

Don't like NC, please don't read! Arraso?

* * *

><p>"Ngghhh...," Henry menggeliat bangun. Dikuceknya kedua matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Kemudian dia terduduk dan memeriksa ponselnya, hal yang rutin dilakukannya tiap bangun tidur.<p>

Dibukanya ponsel dan matanya menangkap icon 'Message Unread' yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

_From : My Mi_

_Mochi chagi, apa kau sudah bangun? saranghae. Maaf aku semalam tidak pulang._

Henry tersenyum, kemudian membalas sms Zhou Mi. Setelah mengklik tombol 'Send', Henry beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

*Henry's PoV*

Semalam Mimi-ge tidak pulang. Padahal aku kangen sekali dengannya. Huh...

Yah, apa boleh buat. Mimi-ge adalah seorang penyanyi solo. Jadi, mau tak mau aku harus sering ditinggal pergi.

*Henry's PoV end*

*Zhou Mi's PoV*

Tadi malam Henry kutinggal. Argh! Padahal aku kangen sekali memeluk tubuhnya! Seandainya saja aku tidak menjadi soloist, pasti tiap malam aku bisa memeluknya, menghirup bau tubuhnya, dan menciumnya.

Aku beranjak kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. "Zhou Mi! Kau mau ke mana, heh?" Teriak manajerku. Aku tidak memedulikannya. Hah! Persetan dengan pekerjaan! Yang saat ini kubutuhkan adalah HENRY MOCHI-KU!

*Zhou Mi's PoV end*

Henry memakan roti panggangnya perlahan. Kedua matanya yang sipit sibuk membaca sebuah berita di koran. Sesekali ia tersedak karena membaca berita koran tersebut.

Tiba-tiba...

TING TONG!

"Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah bertamu. Hah.. YA TUNGGU!" Teriaknya dari ruang makan. Tanpa menaruh rotinya, dia berjalan membukakan pintu untuk orang-tak-dikenal-yang-bertamu-pagi-pagi itu.

"HENRY MOCHI!" Seru Zhou Mi sambil memeluk Henry erat. Henry yang dipeluk tiba-tiba berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mimi-ge?" sapanya dengan hati yang berdebar. Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Henry dengan  
>tatapan rindu.<p>

"Henry chagiii.. Aku kangen sekali denganmu!" Ucap Zhou Mi seraya menyapukan kedua belah bibirnya di bibir Henry. Henry yang baru saja menerima ciuman yang sangat dia rindukan itu agak kagok juga.

Zhou Mi menjilat bibir Henry lalu mulai melumatnya. Henry rupanya tak tahan juga berdiam diri, jadi dia ikut membalas ciuman Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi menggigit kecil bibir bawah Henry dan membuat Henry membuka bibirnya. Lidah Zhou Mi pun menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Henry dan mulai bermain (?) di dalam mulut Henry.

"Nggh... Mi-ge...," gumam Henry di sela ciumannya. Zhou Mi melepaskan bibir Henry dan dapat terlihat di sudut-sudut bibir mereka ada saliva yang sudah menyatu. Zhou Mi mengecup lagi bibir Henry dan menjilatnya, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu ia menggendong Henry masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bridal style.

"Chagi.., aku kangen sekali denganmu...," ucap Zhou Mi. Henry mengangguk. "Aku juga, gege," jawabnya. Zhou Mi berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya dan Henry, lalu membaringkan Henry ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya Henry dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"Chagiyaa, kau tau tidak, selama show, aku selalu melihat wajahmu di wajah para penonton," ucap Zhou Mi. Henry tertawa kecil. "Haha, gege lebai ah!" katanya. Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dahi Henry. "Itu betulan, chagi," ungkapnya.

Tanpa sadar wajah Henry memerah. Zhou Mi yang mengetahui itu langsung menggoda Henry.

"Hah! Kau pasti senang, ya 'kan?" Tanyanya. Henry menggeleng keras. Zhou Mi memegang wajah Henry seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry.

(Di sini, Zhou Mi sama Henry udah nikah yaaa) "Ayolah, jujur saja," gumam Zhou Mi sambil kembali mencium bibir Henry. Henry menggeleng lagi dan menggumamkan, "tidak.". Rupanya Zhou Mi mendengar gumaman halus Henry, jadi dia pun semakin ganas mencium Henry.

Sembari mencium Henry, Zhou Mi melepas kemeja yang Henry pakai dengan kasar dan dilemparnya ke sembarang tempat *kena author nih-_-*. Dan kini Henry sudah bertelanjang dada. Zhou Mi mengelus dada Henry yang agak bidang dan memainkan nipple kanan Henry. Henry mendesah dalam ciumannya.

"Mi-geeee.. Aish...," desahnya tak jelas. Zhou Mi menyeringai di dalam ciumannya, kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman dan bibirnya turun menuju leher Henry yang putih mulus dan jenjang itu.

Zhou Mi meninggalkan bekas merah yang menunjukkan bahwa Henry adalah miliknya -author : MILIKNYA! *tereak* ZhouRy : *ngelempar author pake batu bata*-

Kemudian bibir Zhou Mi turun lagi ke dada Henry. Zhou Mi mengemut nipple Henry sambil tangan kanannya memainkan nipple kiri Henry dan tangan kirinya meraba bagian dalam boxer yang Henry pakai.

"Ah...! MI-GEEEEE!" Teriak Henry ketika Zhou Mi meremas miliknya *jeruk kaliii*. Zhou Mi tersenyum licik lalu kepalanya mulai turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Henry *author merem*. Dilepasnya boxer Henry, lalu digenggamnya jr Henry. Saat Zhou Mi mau menghisap jr Henry, ponselnya berdering. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia menerima telepon dari manajernya itu.

"ZHOU MI! KAU DIMANA HAH? SHOW 20 MENIT LAGI MULAI!" Teriak manajernya. Spontan Zhou Mi menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel.

"Aku di rumah. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke show. Ya, ya!" Ucap Zhou Mi kesal. Kemudian ditutupnya ponsel dan ditatapnya kedua mata Henry.

"Maaf, Mochi. Aku harus show. Aku janji nanti aku akan pulang cepat!" Ucap Zhou Mi yakin. Henry mengangguk. Zhou Mi mengecup bibir uke(kalau boys love/girls love, pake istilah seme-uke. Seme itu yang 'di atas', uke itu yang 'di bawah' ngerti kaaan?)nya itu dan kemudian beranjak keluar. Henry tidak mengantarkan Zhou Mi karena dia malas pake boxer. *author pake boxernya Henry di kepala*

* * *

><p>Malamnya~<p>

Zhou Mi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Hatinya kesal, karena tak bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada Henry, pulang cepat.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung membanting pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju pintu rumah. Untungnya Zhou Mi memiliki kunci rumah juga, jadi dia bisa keluar-masuk rumah dengan bebas.

"Henry chagi? Kau masih bangun?" tanya Zhou Mi ketika mendengar suara tv. Dilongokkannya ruang tv, tapi dia tidak menemukan Henry.

"Groook... Fffiuuh... Groook... Ffiw...," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Zhou Mi yang mendengar itu mendadak merinding.

'Hiii... Siapa sih yang mendengkur?' Pikirnya ketakutan. Dengan langkah yang sedikit berani, dia mengikuti bunyi dengkuran misterius itu.

Dan, dapat ditebak, suara dengkuran itu adalah dengkuran sang Mochi Henry yang tertidur di sofa, sementara tv masih menyala. Zhou Mi tersenyum dan jari tangannya menelusuri tiap senti wajah Henry yang halus, mulus.

"Mi-ge? Kau sudah pulang?" Tiba-tiba Henry terjaga. Zhou Mi tersenyum bersalah. "Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, chagi," ucapnya menyesal. Henry menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, ge, santai saja," kata Henry. Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Gege sudah makan?" Tanya Henry. Zhou Mi menggeleng, "Belum," gumamnya pelan.

Henry kemudian terduduk. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, lalu dia berdiri dan menggandeng Zhou Mi menuju ruang makan.

"Gege makan dulu aja, pasti gege capek," katanya penuh perhatian. Zhou Mi jadi tersentuh mengingat Henry yang membela-belakan tidur di sofa, menunggunya, dan memasakkan makanan.

Henry menyalakan kompor dengan api kecil. Lalu mengambil panci dan meletakkannya di atas kompor. Henry menarik kursi makan dapur dan duduk di situ. Zhou Mi juga.

"Gimana, ge, konsernya?" Tanya Henry. Zhou Mi tersenyum.

"Alhamdulillah yah," kata Zhou Mi dengan gaya Syahrini mode:on. #plakkk *Reader : author sarap! Salah itu mah thor!*

Oke, ralat. Reader pada gak suka Zhou Mi saya jadiin Syahrini sih. *lirik Reader* *author digampar*

"Yah, berjalan lancar lah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu," ucap Zhou Mi pundung. Henry mengelus rambut Zhou Mi yang merah+lurus. Zhou Mi menatap kekasihnya itu lalu memegang dagu Henry dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry.

"Gegee...," rengek Henry pelan ketika Zhou Mi sudah mulai mengulum bibirnya. Zhou Mi yang mendengar rengekan Henry, berhenti mengulum bibir Henry dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gege makan dulu," ucap Henry seraya beranjak untuk mematikan kompor. Setelah mematikan kompor, Henry mengambil mangkuk kecil dan sumpit serta wasabi, sambal Jepang.

"Gege, aaaam," ucap Henry sambil menyuapkan ramen Jepang ke Zhou Mi. Dengan cepat, Zhou Mi melahap ramen yang disuapkan oleh Henry dan saat itu juga dia mengulum bibir Henry. *masih ada ramen juga!-_-*

"Nyam.. Enak kan?" Tanya Zhou Mi disela kunyahannya terhadap mi ramen yang ada di mulutnya dan bibir Henry yang sedang dikulumnya *gimana caranya tuh?*.

"N... Ne, ge," ucap Henry lirih. Selama 20 menit, bibir Henry dilumat oleh Zhou Mi. Setelah melepas bibir Henry, Zhou Mi menggendong Henry dengan bridal style dan membawa Henry ke kamar.

"Chagi," panggil Zhou Mi. Henry menengadah. "Ne, ge?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah 2 bulan kita menikah, kenapa kita tak pernah melakukan 'this and that' ?" Tanya Zhou Mi. Henry tertegun. Benar juga, selama dua bulan dia dan Zhou Mi menikah, mereka hanya melakukan kissing scenes dan semi-NC.

"Ng... Gege, itu karena author yang belum mengizinkan kita NC..," ucap Henry sambil menunjuk author yang lagi nyamar+ngumpet di balik tumpukan baju.

SALAH! Henry Oppa, kenapa saya dibawa-bawa? Kalo nanti saya dibunuh Mimi gimana? *author dikasih deathglare sama Mimi*

ULANG! Set, dul, HANA! ACTION!

"Ng... Gege," panggil Henry dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat semerah kepiting rebus semera- *Reader: bawel lu thor-_-lanjutin cepet!*

Zhou Mi menoleh. "Ya, chagi? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Henry menelan salivanya dengan agak sulit. Wajahnya agak merah, agak pucat *gimana?*. Ya pokoknya gitulah. Lalu dengan terbata dia mengatakan : "ka... Kalau gege ma..u melakukannya sekarang, lakukan...sa...ja...,". Zhou Mi yang mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Henry SENDIRI, tercengang. Sejak kapan Henry-nya yang polos berubah jadi yadong kayak Eunhyuk SuJu? *disini, Zhou Mi dan Henry beda agensi dan gak bareng sama SuJu ya*

"Kau... Kau yakin? Henry Lau? Liu Xian Hua?" Tanya Zhou Mi. Kini giliran Zhou Mi yang terbata-bata. Henry mengangguk. Wajahnya full blushing.

"Xie xie, chagi~" ucap Zhou Mi sambil mengecup dahi Henry. Henry tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Urwel, gege :)" balas Henry.

***WARNING! SUDAH MULAI MEMASUKI NC! BAGI YANG GAK TAHAN ATAU GAK SUKA NC, DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA OUT DARI FF INI! TERIMA KASIH! P.S: KALAU MASIH NEKAT, SEMUA KERUGIAN BUKAN SALAH AUTHOR! TTD : KIMSYIFA13***

Zhou Mi melumat kedua belah bibir Henry. Keduanya saling melumat, hingga menimbulkan suara aneh dari mulut mereka berdua *author jijik ngebayanginnya... Hiiii._."*. Kali ini, Henry-lah yang menggigit bibir bawah Zhou Mi dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Zhou Mi. Kemudian, gantian lidah Zhou Mi yang memasuki rongga mulut Henry. Keduanya saling membelitkan lidah, hingga saliva mereka berdua menyatu dan mengalir melewati sudut bibir.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Henry, lidah Zhou Mi menjilat daun telinga *aduh swear, nih author kagak nahan banget!

Zhou Mi turun dari kepala, ke leher dan membuat tanda-tanda kalau Henry adalah miliknya. Zhou Mi membuat banyak tanda dengan warna merah, merah keunguan. Lalu Zhou Mi turun ke dada Henry. Dijilatnya nipple kiri Henry, dan tangan kanannya memainkan nipple kanan Henry. Sementara tangan kirinya mengelus jr Henry. "GYAAAH!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang author ketahui adalah suara moan Henry. Ternyata Henry sudah orgasm yang pertama.

Zhou Mi turun dari dada ke perut, dari perut ke bagian bawah tubuh Henry. Dihisapnya jr Henry *sumpah author gelay* dengan nikmat. Tubuh Henry mengejang. Jr Henry yang ada di dalam mulut Zhou Mi tiba-tiba membesar dan,

"AAARRGGHH..., GEGEEEEE!," teriak Henry.

"Enak?" Tanya Zhou Mi sambil menatap mata Henry. Henry mengangguk. Zhou Mi tersenyum menang.

"Mau coba? Kalau begitu cepat oral punyaku!" Suruh Zhou Mi. Henry menurut. Zhou Mi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Henry memegang jr Zhou Mi dengan perasaan campur aduk antara geli, aneh, dsb.

"Cepatlaaah," gumam Zhou Mi. Henry yang mendengar gumaman Zhou Mi langsung memasukkan jr Zhou Mi ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap jr Zhou Mi secara teratur. Dari pelan, ke cepat.

"Uugh... HENRY LAAAUUUU!" Teriak Zhou Mi ketika sudah orgasm pertama. Tiba-tiba Zhou Mi menarik tubuh Henry hingga tubuh Henry ada di atasnya. Dan dengan cepat, Zhou Mi membalik posisi, Henry di bawah, Zhou Mi diatas.

"Ge... Gege?" Henry pucat. Zhou Mi menyeringai seram.

"Saatnya kita punya bayi," ucap Zhou Mi. Henry melongo. "Hah?" Ucapnya kaget. Zhou Mi mengangguk lalu berkata:

"Ini bakal sakit, makanya kau cakar saja tubuhku," katanya. Henry kaget (lagi). "Hah? Tapi itukan sakit!" Kata Henry. Zhou Mi tersenyum tulus sampe bikin author meleleh.

"Tak apa, anggap saja kita impas, aku sakit, kau juga sakit," ucapnya. Henry mengangguk pelan. "Oke, teriaklah, cakarlah tubuhku, chagi. Kita akan mulai," kata Zhou Mi lagi. Lalu Zhou Mi mengarahkan jr nya ke asshole Henry. Henry terpejam dan tiba-tiba berteriak.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S SUCK!" Teriaknya. *author ngintip-ngintip* Hahaha, sepertinya besok Henry akan susah jalan.. Kekeke~~

*END*

Finally, saya bisa bikin NC -..-" walaupun aneh. Hehe... Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat oppaku, Eunhyuk, yang udah ngajarin aku bikin NC, yang udah ngasih inspirasi buat aku^^ (ngarang =.=) gamsahamnida cute oppa~~ :D

Paipai...! ^^ see you next story~!

Sekuel Saranghaeyo, My Mochi masih belum kubuat. Tapi aku ada target buat bikin cerita tentang keadaan Mimi dan Henry setelah punya anak. ^^ makasi buat Reader yang udah mau baca FF abal aku^^ JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUYA~~~ :D


End file.
